


When Everything Was Still So Simple

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Future Jon/Robb, Future Slash, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Huddling For Warmth, Innocent, Its innocent though, Jon and Robb are eight, Kids, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Pre-Slash, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Theyre still children, Westeros, Winterfell, Wrestling, Young, hints of future slash, innocent beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The nights at Winterfell are long and cold, especially for an eight year old Jon Snow.





	When Everything Was Still So Simple

Winters where always long, harsh times, and Jon Snow was lucky to have been born towards the end of one. It was in the first year or so of summer after a frustratingly long winter, and Jon was a mere eight years of age. 

Despite winter ending, it was always freezing in The North, and even the steaming hot spring water flowing through the walls of Winterfell could not protect Jon from the frosty air.

The small boy turned in his bed over and over, teeth clashing together furiously as he pulled his bed furs up over his head. The fire in the room had long sense gone out, but Jon simply took it for rotten luck, being as he was much to young and innocent to ever think that Lady Catelyn would have purposely left his window cracked to let the flames be extinguished by the draft. No, the young boy had still not yet been completely seasoned to her subtle poisons.

As he curled in on himself, whispering to be strong and fierce like a young lord, not a bastard like they all called him- a thought crossed Jon Snow's mind. Admittedly, it was not a good thought, in fact it was quite rotten and not at all lordly or even appropriate. Jon knew that he could not let this thought fester and grow, lest he risk following through with it and that was not an option. If Jon where caught he knew all to well the discipline and dishonor he would receive, and the Starks where all about honor.

Yet it was so damn cold, and Jon knew of the warm fire and insulated furs laid across Robb's bed. Really it seemed as if Jon was meant to creep over, given that his brother's room so close and bed so large. And he knew that Robb wouldn't mind company, especially seeing as it wasn't as if he meant to keep his brother up, just assure that his fingers would not in fact become so cold they freeze and break off.

Even Lord Eddard, while not encouraging it, wouldn't be too angry about this given he knew the reasoning. It was Lady Catelyn that Jon worried about. It seemed his Lady mother couldn't even stand the thought of Robb and Jon speaking, let alone cuddling. There was no doubt in Jon's mind that if he where caught she would find some new queer way to punish the bastard.

This thought almost convinced Jon to simply take it and try to drift off to sleep, or perhaps make an attempt at starting the fire. But suddenly a cold breeze rushed through the room and Jon gave up all hope of restraint before the long bone chilling shiver had even finished making its way down the boy's spine.

Jon sprang up, cringing as his bare figure met the icy night air. His fists clenched as another tremor of cold ran down his nakedness, small cloths abandoned somewhere lost in the bed furs much earlier in the night.

Jon crept to the far end of his room, past the fireplace where the coals had long sense turned cold and back and towards the heavy wooden door. Thankful for the warm water running through the castle that prevented the floor he padded across and walls he clung to from freezing. 

Jon pushed open the door gently, trying to avoid any creaking of old hinges or anything that might draw the attention of the other occupants. 

The boy's nipples hardened and small boy-ish manhood swung freely, but with the small mindedness of an eight year old and dark midnight shadows he found no shame or fear. Not even when he slowly pushed Robb's door open and crept into his brother's room did he worry about his unclothed state. The two boys had of coarse seen each other in all states of undress before.

As he entered the room, Jon was met with a splendiferous rush of warm air from Robb's still crackling fire, and the sight of his half brother dreaming peacefully. 

Robb was practically drowning in a metaphorical sea of furs spread across a bed big enough for someone six times the size of the tiny boy. His face relaxed and unguarded in his slumber, curls falling around his face like a crown of fire, the warm light bringing out the reds in his hair. Robb's chest rose and fell steadily, small breaths rolling from his slightly parted lips. 

Jon took a minute to take it in, the sight of his brother so at peace made a smile slip onto his face, beautiful was just one of the words that came to mind at the sight. Accept Jon quickly shook the thoughts away, Robb was heir to Winterfell and would one day be a lord and warden of the north; He was supposed to be described as a lot of things such as fierce, just, and honorable, but beautiful was not included in that list.

Jon crept slowly over to the far edge of the bed, climbing into the unoccupied cocoon of warmth. A small sigh left Jon's lips as he let Robb's bed furs tangle around him in heaps. 

Surely it would have been enough just to lay in Robb's warm, soft bed, with the sounds of a crackling fire sizzling in the background. But as he glanced over to look at his brother's sleeping form, a warmth spread through his chest and suddenly Jon was filled with the queerest urge to curl up in Robb's arms.

It wasn't far from their usual shenanigans, and huddling for warmth in Winterfell was not an uncommon practice. Jon even seemed to faintly recall Old Nan telling the children about Lords suffering from hypothermia huddling naked to conserve body heat. This seemed a bit odd to Jon of coarse, seeing as it was common sense that more furs means more warmth; but these characters in Old Nan's stories where regarded as heroes and Jon was in no place to question their intelligence. Regardless Jon was very cold and very naked and it seemed to him he was half way there.

So Jon slowly crept over to Robb, who was bundled up in the middle of the bed, and curled himself around his brother. He half expected Robb to simply continue sleeping, but it seemed the shifting of the bed and the press of another body was too much, and Robb let out a small grunt as his eyes peeled open. 

"Jon?" he yawned, shifting to get a better look at his brother, not seeming to notice or mind his nakedness. 

"Sorry," he responded softly, "my fire went out and my room was so cold. I hope you don't mind."

Robb rubbed his eyes sleepily, his pupils dilated in the dim firelight. "It's okay." he yawned again, snuggling down into the furs, but this time wrapping an arm around Jon (who was now yawning as well) and pulling the boy down with him. "As long as you actually go to sleep, we have training tomorrow." 

Jon rolled his eyes, but settled into his brothers arms regardless.  "We have training every day." But there was no fire or bitterness in his tone, just a fond irritation.

"Ai, but tomorrow is going to be a very special training day." Robb's voice came out muffled from within the piles of pillows laid across his bed, causing Jon to giggle.

"And whys that?"

Jon heard Robb suppress a giggle, "Because tomorrow, I'm going to kick your ass!" The young boy broke into a fit of giggles at his own use of profanity and insult towards his brother.

"Hey!" Jon protested, breaking free from his brother's embrace and climbing onto the boy to take back his honor. 

Thus begining an all out wrestling match, full of giggling, shouting and rolling around across the bed. All thought of being quite went out the window as the two fought to gain the upper hand. Luckily however, no one seemed to wake to hear the two.

It wasn't until a bit later, the two young boys tangled withing layers of furs and libs, panting after the wrestling match that neither boy would admit to losing that Jon gave any thought to the possibility that they had woken someone. 

Robb was starting to drift off, his head resting in the space between Jon's shoulder and neck, a faint smile still pressed across his face from all the laughing he had just done. Suddenly Jon gasped, jolting the boy awake.

"Robb!" Jon whispered fiercely.

"What? What is it?" Robb questioned, concerned with the genuine fear in his brother's eyes. 

"What if we woke someone? We are supposed to be sleeping, in our own rooms. Lady Catelyn will be so angry with me." Jon sounded so miserable and worried that Robb couldn't help but empathize with his brother. 

"Mother," Robb started, wanting to make it clear that Jon was included in the family, the way he spoke about 'Lady Catelyn' made Robb very sad, and he wanted Jon to feel like Catelyn was his mother as well. Even though he knew that neither Jon nor his mother where very fond of each other. "will get over it. You've done nothing wrong." Robb assured Jon, "Plus, I've decided that I quite like having you around," he added, "you make me look good when we train together." 

This earned Robb a smack across the head with one of the pillows, and suddenly they where at it again. The two boys rolled across the bed, wresting and sparing with pillows, smiles brighter than the sun.

And if one of the guards saw one very naked Jon Snow sneaking through halls back to his room at the crack of dawn, well, they never told anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is the first in my new series called The Way Things Should Have Been. It is a series that follows the same plot as the books and show with one major difference, Jon and Robb are in love. It will start out very close to cannon but eventually take on it's own plot and change from the book/show plot as I change up some major events. I can't promise frequent updates because I am very busy and this is more of an in-my-spare-time kind of thing. So for that reason each part will be able to be read as a stand alone one shot or as apart of the series, because I don't have time to stress over updates. I hope you like it, it will become slashier as they grow up and are not, you know, eight. I hope you enjoyed this. Feel free to leave a comment (they make my day) and I love you all very much. Bye!  
> Ps. I'm all about taking one shot requests if you have any, I just cant promise they'll be up quickly.


End file.
